The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many electrical and electronic devices are controlled by dimmers to change output characteristics of the devices. In an example, a dimmer is used to change light output from a lighting device. In another example, a dimmer is used to change rotation speed of a fan. Further, a dimmer can includes a receiver to receive a remote control signal, such that the dimmer is remote controllable. The receiver needs to be powered on even when the dimmer is turned off.